Fishing boats, particularly fishing boats known as bass boats and the like, frequently employ individual seats for the fishermen. Such seats may be mounted on individual pedestals extending upwardly from the deck of the boat, some adjustable in height, and may provide for the seat to swivel on the pedestal. Illustrations of such pedestals and seats designed for mounting thereon may be found in the catalog of boating equipment published by the West Marine Company of 560 West Ridge Drive, Watsonville, Calif. 95076, entitled "1998 Power Boat Master Catalog", pages 483-485 and 488-493. These pages are hereby incorporated in this specification by reference.
The pedestal seat configuration described herein enables the user to lock his or her seat in any one of four directional positions and to free the seat for unrestricted rotation in either direction without fear of the seat becoming detached from the pedestal. In addition, a reinforced locking lug structure adds strength and safety to the features holding the pedestal securely to the boat deck.